UNTITLED 6
UNTITLED 6 '''''is the second episode of the second season of '''UNTITLED '''and the overall sixth episode. It is the first episode to be written only by the official UNTITLED Discord. It was also released on UNTITLED's first birthday. It was the final episode of the series. Plot This episode starts with Woo being slightly dazed, and as he gets his surroundings, he asks someone right next to him "Woo are you?" He finds Wee, his fellow comrade. They group together and start walking. An insert "Meanwhilgigigle" makes the narrator struggle saying the word for a few seconds, but he soon just gives up. Remy says "NANI THE FOK" There is a properly spelled "Meanwhile" after this scene. Galaxy is shown standing blankly. Yet another insert is shown, saying "OKAY SRY IDK ABOUT THIS SHIT, BACK TO THE FUN STUFF." A close up of Galaxy shows him looking sad, snot leaking out of his nose. Sheim and Remy are arguing about how, in the episode before, Sheim kicked Wee because he was trying to give Sthom mouth to mouth resuscitation (Sthom calling Wee a thot). Sheim asked Sthom if he was on his side, and he said no. Sheim then wants to shoot Sthom, but Remy ate his gun (??). Galaxy comes back and says "Hey guys I'm back", but the others tell him to GTFO, so he leaves sadly. There is a small animated scene showing this. Sheim tells Wee and Woo he lost his gun, and Remy says "Uh-oh." Sheim hears a song (What?) inside of Remy's stomach, and he suspects it's his gun, but before he could, Remy shoots him out of his mouth and cuts out some of Remy's health. Sheim regenerates and ownage 100 appears next to him. Galaxy comes again, and sheim falcon punches him, telling him to GTFO. Remy spits Sheim's gun out, Sheim takes it and points it at Galaxy and tells him to run. Randomly after that, Galaxy exploded. He then respawned, but Sheim shot him. He looks to be able to be revived, and asks Sthom to help him. A zombie then comes to kill Sthom into the revive state Galaxy is in, and is not seen again in this episode. Remy somehow Insta-revives both of them with his flames (?). Sthom states that this is plot armour, then... Suddenly, Loops joined and asks TJ about the state of this comic. Text starts filling the screen ''and I refuse to state it '''because it's just a fucking pile of shit. Remy asks Sthom, "There's a plot?", and Sthom replies with "GO AWAYayay!". Galaxy asked Sheim why he hates Galaxy now. Sthom starts talking to TJ about how he (TJ) was out for months. Suddenly three birds come in and say "We're back bitches". The red bird says "Has anyone seen my scarf...or my master...or my ''soul". ''The yellow bird then slaps Red and tells him to get out of his madness. The two clans of Untitled and birds enter a battle. Yellow bird gets flamed by Remy, but he is revealed to have fire protection. Remy breaks Yellow bird's glasses, Yellow bird calls Obama, and Obama tells him that the call has no relevance to the story and abruptly hangs up on him. Green bird gets wet. Remy groups the Yellow and Red birds together and they start panicking. Sheim asks if anyone needs him and tries to shoot the birds. He misses and hits himself. He sees a dream of Wee And Woo asking to have him ride to victory. Remy chases the birds telling them he will rape them, and Sheim drops a demonetization coin on the green bird. Wee and Woo come in any say "LETS FRY THIS BITCH!" The episode ends there, with the narrator saying "I hope this video actually gets demonetized." Trivia * This episode was the final episode to air at STHOM's request. * Season 2 was not released in a digital bundle since there are only two episodes. Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Videos